The invention relates to a knitting machine needle.
The demands made on knitting machine needles in view of resistance to wear as well as in view of operating speed are becoming increasingly greater. With increasing operating speed, the individual needles are more strongly accelerated and decelerated in their longitudinal direction. This increases the risk of defects on the knitting machine needles, in particular, the risk of hook breakage. Indeed, the operating speed of knitting machines is to be increased, but this must not occur to the detriment of the useful life of the individual knitting machine needles.
In order to attenuate or eliminate the aforementioned problems, German patent document DE 103 33 172 A1 has suggested that a latch-type needle have a slit extending transversely through the needle's meander curve. This slit divides the meander curve into an upper and a lower branch and provides the needle with additional elasticity. Even though this solution has been proven, other options for increasing the useful life of knitting machines at increased operating speed are being sought.
Referring to a meander needle, German patent DE 197 40 985 C2 has suggested that such a needle be provided, in part, with lateral flat recesses in order to provide room in the flanks for lubricants and in order to reduce the friction of the needles along the needle channel wall.
German patent Document 36 12 316 suggests that flat, continuous longitudinal grooves be provided in the lateral surfaces of a meander needle so as to impart the needle with an I-shaped profile in cross-section.
It has been found that the relationships between the geometric features on a knitting machine needle and their effect on long-term fatigue resistance, hook breakage and potential operating speeds are highly complex and hardly predictable. In addition, there are the aspects of manufacturing safety and manufacturing simplicity.
It is the object of the invention to provide a knitting machine needle that satisfies the aforementioned demands.